videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethiopia
Ethiopia has good GDP and good IC to manpower ratio. However, it's forces are completely disorganized and unprepared for war in 1936, therefore it must use guile and diplomacy to re-emerge and be strong. It is the largest independent power in Africa and a member of the Tokyo-Tehran Pact. The potential upside of Ethiopia is very good provided the sovereign has the vision and the temperament for a long and epic struggle. Technology Will need light armor right off the bat. The initial emphasis must be on doctrines as one will need hightened organization in order to stand toe-to-toe with Italy. Doctrine focus should be on Blitzkrieg(1), Then, depending on the long term strategy, emphisis should be placed on militia and artillery tech, then rocket tech when that becomes available. Depending on long-term strategy, Ethopia may need to develop a heavy lift capability. This will require infantry techs (for paratroops), and essential medium and strategic bomber techs in order to construct transports. Distribution of Leadership Leadership should focus entirely on research, that is, after the requisite number of spies are produced to begin the process of lowering neutrality. The exception is during the mobilization phase, when all leadership should be concentrated on officer training. Diplomacy The sovereign should start by making peace with Italy, as there is really little other choice. At this point, one must decide whether to join the Tokyo-Tehran Pact or Axis, or to go independent. Carefully weigh the goals and benefits prior to making a decision. Alliances One can begin aligning immediately to the Allies and then enter the war in 1939 as an allied minor. Otherwise, lull the Italians into a false sense of security by aligning to the Axis. One can join the Axis and creating havoc in Africa for the Tokyo-Tehran Pact, or be a member of the Pact and continue the war against Italy. Independence is the road less traveled, and requires much long-term planning. Decisions After the Italians are swept from the horn of Africa, Ethiopia can begin looking towards joining the Tokyo-Tehran Pact. If Ethiopia takes the lone-wolf approach, the only option is to develop a heavy-lift capability as soon as possible in order to land paratroopers in the conquest of Saudi Arabia. Politics Ministers Laws Political Parties Intelligence Ethiopia's intellegence is great at espionage but not hacking prevention Economy Ethiopia will need to sell a large quantity of supplies to avoid going broke, so begin by making either US, Japan or Persia a major trading partner. Effect a balance-of-trade policy with your major trading partner, that is, buy all your needed resources from your major tading partner in order to return some of the cash they used to buy your supplies. This will keep the trading going for long enough for your country to get on its feet financially. Trading South Africa and Liberia are the only nations in Africa to trade with, and neither have enough resources to fuel Ethiopia's war machine. Acquiring a port of trade is the long term strategy, but do not assume that will happen any time soon. Industrial Production IMPORTANT: Before making peace with Italy, select War Economy. This setting will be used for the entire inter-war period, which is another reason why Ethiopia needs a major trading partner. Military There are plenty of land leaders and reserve manpower for a professional army. However, as these forces will be operating mostly in mountains and deserts with low-infrastructure, Ethiopia should elect to go with a militia army to ease any potential supply distribution problems. The reserve army of three (3) full corps of volunteers should be ready to campaign within a few years. But, they should be built in stealth mode by keeping all new units in the disbursement queue so they're not visible to the Italian AI. Army Begin by de-commissioning all regular brigades, as this will free up much needed IC's that otherwise would have gone to consumer goods for the army. However, do retain the Imperial Guard as they make excellent commandos (Inf+MP). Minimum requirements call for two stacks of offensive militia (5x 2Mil+Art) to assault Ed, and one stack of offensive militia to capture Mogadishu. Also, build a couple of road-hogs (LPz+Cav) to cut-off stray Italian divisions to the north of Mogadishu in the horn of Africa. Navy A port must be owned, not simply occupied in order to start building transports. You should do this if you want to create an overseas Empire, because would that be awesome for you to have an overseas Empire ruled by an African monarchy. However Ethiopia has Dominica as a colony and the Dominican Republic as a puppet state in which they will have your navy. Air Force A heavy-lift capability will be needed to effect a "Lone-wolf" strategy. War Once the Italians are committed in Greece, or just as the Germans enter France from Belgium, Ethopia should immediately begin deploying its newly reconstituted forces. Deploy no later than mid-February 1940, and mobilize by Mid-March. The occupation of either Ed and Mogidshu is a tactical victory, but to actually own the port you must annex it. It will be a long wait until Italy's surrender, so plan on some kind of campaign to keep your forces active in the mean time. War with Italy In order to conquer a useful port, you must attack Italy before they have joined the war against the Allies. Otherwise, British and French troops will occupy the ports of Ed and Mogidshu long before your militia arrive. Therefore, your campaign against the Italians should begin no later than early-to-mid June 1940. DONT FORGET TO CEASE ALIGNMENT TOWARDS THE AXIS BEFORE YOUR DOW. War with Yugoslavia If Yugoslavia already conquered South Africa and all of East Africa under UK and Japanese Rule then you should declare war on them before they conquer Kenya and conquer you War with Saudi Arabia Saudi Arabia will declare war on you so they can get a foothold in Africa. However you can split them in half so they won't be able to. They only want all the Arab African Nations to creat the new Arabian Empire. Category:Other Stuff